


The Study Guide

by OhNoCows



Series: Gravity-Falls-Girlfriends [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), College, Established Relationship, F/F, GFGF, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Gravity-Falls-Girlfriends Series, Mabel Pines - Freeform, Pacifica Northwest - Freeform, Strip Games, Stripping, Studying, University, What even are tags anyways, mabifica, ohnocows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoCows/pseuds/OhNoCows
Summary: Pacifica arched her eyebrows with a smug look on her face, “So, Pines; you think you’re ready for this?”Mabel sat down directly across from the blonde, determination set on her face, “Oh. Oh ho ho—you don’t even know what you just stepped into, Northwest.”
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Series: Gravity-Falls-Girlfriends [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1427278
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	The Study Guide

**Author's Note:**

> You ever just wish that there was more saucy Mabifica out there? I sure do. So, here’s my attempt at this super cliché prompt that I personally can’t get enough of in other fandoms.
> 
> I thought it’d be cute if Mabel & Pacifica had totally different majors but picked like one gen. ed class to be in together, just for a fun way to earn university credits. A group of me & my friends did that last year and it was a lot of fun (we never got anything accomplished though)

“I’m _booorrrrreeeeeeed_......”

Mabel was currently hanging upside down on the chair as Pacifica was sitting criss-cross on the ground in front of her in their small apartment living room. Surrounding them were a handful of notes from the Genetics 196 course they happened to be taking together—they had extremely different majors, but thought it’d be fun to take a general class with each other.

“Mabes, I know you’re bored, but we have a midterm in this class later this week. I want us both to do well, so we have to study.” She didn’t look up but continued to flip through her textbook, re-writing different notes she’d previously taken that went along with the study guide questions. Mabel huffed and slid down off the chair right on top of a pile of notes her girlfriend happened to be looking at. “Hey!”

Mabel stared up at Pacifica with an apologetic grin only to be met with a slight glare. “Sorry babe, I didn’t mean to interrupt your work flow.” She quickly sat up and had to take a second for the dizziness to settle with all the blood rushing out of her head.

She spaced out again for a few minutes just watching her girlfriend work on various questions when her thoughts were interrupted by a book slamming shut, “You can’t just keep staring at me like that.”

Mabel was caught off-guard but recovered quickly and gave her girlfriend a wink, “Are you sure? Because I think I could for quite some time. Trust me,” she said while looking her up and down.

Pacifica rolled her eyes and smiled, “Alright, alright. I think I have an idea where you won’t be bored _and_ we’ll hopefully get some productive studying done.”

Mabel propped her head up with the arm resting on her leg, going back to her bored expression, “I don’t know, Paz. I can’t think of anything that would make this that interest—“

“Strip. Studying.”

It only took those two words for Mabel to pause, sit up straight and become intensely focused. “I’m listening.”

Pacifica acted extremely nonchalant, pretending to inspect her nails, “I was just thinking that maybe we could go through the study guide questions together; each time you get an answer right I lose some clothes, answer wrong and you lose some. Something along those lines.” She looked up to see her girlfriend on the edge of her seat. It took everything in her not to break character, “Or not. Ya know, since apparently nothing would be able to make this _that_ interesting...”

Instantly Mabel was on her hands and knees scrambling to collect the notes spread out on the ground, “Just give me a few minutes to look these over!”

Sure enough, ten minutes later she came back into the living room after retreating to their bedroom for a mini cram session. 

Pacifica arched her eyebrows with a smug look on her face, “So, Pines; you think you’re ready for this?”

Mabel sat down directly across from the blonde, determination set on her face, “Oh. Oh ho ho—you don’t even know what you just stepped into, Northwest.”

“I’ll believe that when I see it.” Pacifica grabbed her filled out study guide and hid it behind her text book, “No notes. Memory only. Question one: What is the study of heredity?”

Mabel snapped her fingers, “That’s easy. It’s ‘genetics’, which is what this whole class is about.”

“Correct.” Pacifica reached down and pulled off her left sock, trying hard not to laugh at Mabel’s disappointed expression. “Question two: What are the structures in a cell’s nucleus that control heredity?”

Mabel scoffed, “‘Chromosomes’, duh. You’re going to have to start trying a lot harder if you wanna see any of these goods.”

Pacifica rolled her eyes again as she took off her other sock, “Okay, first off, you act like I don’t see you naked at least once a day...sometimes more than that,” Mabel blushed at the truth of that statement, “And second, I was trying to be nice and give you a little warm up. But, if it’s hard questions you want, then it’s hard questions you’ll get.” Whatever smug expression Mabel had on her face was wiped away and she suddenly got very nervous. “Answer me this, genius: What kind of chart do scientists use to predict the traits of future offspring?”

_Uh oh._

A handful of questions later and Mabel was down to just her bra and panties, while Pacifica still had on actual pants and a tank top—disappointingly enough considering Mabel thought she only had a bra on under her crewneck.

“There’s no way that Gregor Mendel didn’t invent the punnett square.”

Pacifica chuckled at her girlfriend’s exasperation, “It says right here that it was Reginald Punnett.”

“That doesn’t even make sense,” Mabel said, crossing her arms.

“Mabes, his last name is literally ‘ _Punnett_ ’.”

Mabel threw her hands up, “Fine. Next question.”

Pacifica kind of felt bad for how poorly Mabel was doing—and honestly, a little antsy to get herself just as undressed. Staring at her girlfriend’s almost bare body was getting to her. Despite this being a time for studying, she was about ready to throw the guide to the side and get to the part where both of them end up sweaty and breathless.

She decided to go a bit easier on her, “Okay, what kind of _disease_ is _inherited_ when a parent carries and passes down an abnormal gene?”

“An ‘inherited disease’,” Mabel said grumpily at first but then perked up when she realized she actually gotten one right. “Oh! Oh! An ‘inherited disease’! Yes! I’ll be taking those jeans now, m’lady.”

She waggled her eyebrows as she watched the blonde shimmy out of her skinny jeans and neatly fold them next to the sweatshirt she’d been wearing earlier. “And which gender is known to be determined by XY chromosomes?”

Mabel sat up onto her knees in excitement, “Dudes! Dudes and guys and bros! Like Dipper, and Grunkle Stan, and Toby...well, maybe Toby. I’m not really sure he’s human, to be honest—“

“Whoa, okay, don’t get too crazy now,” Pacifica laughed and reached back to unclasp her bra before pulling it out from underneath her tank top.

Mabel, who had been watching intently and waiting patiently for the tank top to come off for quite some time now, slouched when she realized it wasn’t and folded her arms again with a huff. “ _Tease_ ,” she muttered under her breath, not making any effort to hide the quick glances she was stealing at the outline of nipples now peeking through the thin material.

Pacifica looked at the study guide and assessed the situation. “Tell you what,” she said while placing it behind her and adjusting her position on the floor, “I’m going to ask you one last question, and if you get it right then you win, and, as an added bonus prize, I’ll do anything you want tonight.”

Mabel arched her brows, “ _Anything_ I want?”

Pacifica nodded, “Anything.”

“Even the thing with the $10 bill?”

She sighed, “Yes...even the thing with the $10 bill...”

Mabel had stars in her eyes; she’d really have to try hard on this one. “Whew. Okay. No pressure. I’m ready.”

Pacifica gave her a devious look, “What complimentary strand of DNA would go with the strand sequence: AACTTG?”

How fitting that now was the time for Mabel’s brain to go completely blank. To be fair, it is hard to think properly when you have an absolute dreamboat sitting in front of you half-naked and just begging to be ravished.

She spaced out for a second before opening her mouth, “Um, uh—let me think here...”

“Tick-Tock,” Pacifica said with a smirk while making impatient, tapping sounds with her fingers on the floor.

“Um, the opposite of A is T so...TT?”

Pacifica nodded as she made a show of her slowly sliding her hands up her thighs to the hem of the tank top and grabbing it.

“A-And the opposite of C is...is...” Whatever little bit of the tank top that had been lifted up began to slide down again in her hesitation, “No, no, no! Wait!” Pacifica froze in place, leaving only an inch of exposed skin, “I’ve got this, just give me a sec.”

This was practically torture.

“Let’s see, the opposite of C is...damn, what is it?” She shut her eyes tightly and thought for a moment until it finally hit her, “G! It’s G! So the whole thing should be TTGAAC! Right??”

Pacifica gave her a playful smile, stripping the tank top off and over her head and flinging it onto their couch before starting to crawl her way over to a mesmerized Mabel to straddle her hips.   


She wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her into a deep kiss before pushing her to lie down on her back.

“Correct.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> As always, feel free to comment and check out my other stories!
> 
> Best Wishes,  
> OhNoCows


End file.
